Naruto's christmas
by emo barbie
Summary: It's a simple one-shot, I had been planning to make for christmas, but never got to finishing it until now. Sum: Naruto has really never had a christmas, always focusing on others instead, Sasuke turns that around this year. SasuNaru


He had always been alone, so this Christmas was no difference. Naruto would buy presents for the people close to him, and he would leave then on their doorstep that night. He would sign his name in his scribbled handwriting on a small piece of parchment and attach it to the paper. Ear muffs for Kiba, chocolate covered strawberry's for Ino, chocolate covered Cherry's for Sakura, a basket full of chocolates and other junk food for Choji,(Yes, lost of chocolates) a parchment kit for the Hokage, and much more. He spent all Christmas eve shopping for them, picking out all the right things, and using up all his hard saved cash.  
He would deliever the presents after 10 most likely when everyone was putting up their tree's with those light thingies, what do they call them again…? Christmas trees…? Oh it didn't matter, Naruto never put up anything, he never needed too, what was the point? He wouldn't ever have present under them, no need to jump out of bed 5 in the morning and run to the tree, he would never be spoiled like everyone else, with all their new toys and chocolates…No Naruto was alone, and he always would be.  
He sat down a large cardboard box, wrapped in silver paper containing a new dog bed and bone for Akimaru. He sat Kiba's present down next to it, each one tagged with their names and under it in a quick mess was what Naruto had ment to be his name.

Naruto was finished before long, only one present remaining in his hand, and it neither had his name or a tag attached to it, for the person it was ment for needed neither. It was a secret gift, sent to someone special, but without his name for his admirer. The one he was sending it to neither needed his name, for he would be the only one to open the door or except the present, for he was the only one who lived there. The present was wrapped in dark blue wrapping paper and every now and then if Naruto bumped it, or held it at an odd angle, it would play a note. Just a single 'tink' and then would fall quiet, it was the only noise, other then Naruto's footsteps in the snow, that night.

When he arrived in front of the home, he felt his stomach twist and turn, glancing around to make sure no one was watching before placing the present on the doorstep, as carefully as he could to limit the noise he would make. It had almost hit the ground before Naruto had lost his hold on it and it had fallen the last 3 cm to the ground. Naruto wasn't afraid that it had broken, but the small 'tink' that it made gave away the fact that he was there, placing a anonymous present on the front step of the Uchiha's mansion. He wasn't afraid of someone seeing him, that is unless it was Sasuke himself. He glanced at each Window of the mansion, and to his relief not one light was on. He sighed and straightened out the present before making his way back out onto the snow filled street.

-=-=--=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-==-=-

Naruto never got to sleep until 2 that morning, but it didn't matter, he didn't have any reason to get up, he could sleep until dusk and no one would ever know. It was what he had always done, but this christmans he would be rudely awaken by a kick to his side, along with the anger shout of:

"GET UP DOBE! HOW LONG DO YOU EXPECT TO SLEEP?!"

Naruto sat bolt up and angrily yelled at the other. "YOU KNOW THERE'S PLENTY OF OTHER WAYS TO WAKE SOME UP! YOU KNOW!" He glared at the smirking dark haired boy, they stood, and well, sat there for some time, before Naruto's eyes finally widened. "How'd you get in!" Naruto jumped out of bed to point a finger at Sasuke.

"I got in threw the window." He muttered shrugging his shoulders. Naruto growled, narrowing his eyes as he growled at the other.

"That is called breaking an entering, you know!" He humphed, but Sasuke seemed to take no heed and made his way into the kitchen.

"You know..." Sasuke mocked the other. "You have no sence of Christmas spirit."

Naruto scunched up his nose and followed after the other. "Oh, and you do." Naruto snapped back at the other.

"Well..." A smirk crossed the other's face as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small gift box. "You can't say I don't have _any."_ He tossed the gift at Naruto.

The blonde stared down at the small box, and after a few moments Sasuke rolled his eyes before stepping over to the other. "Your suppose to open it dobe. You know, remove the top."

"I know that!" Naruto shot back at the other. "I just..." He trailed off as he removed the lid, revealing within a small orange glass fox. Naruto furrowed his brows. "What if I hadn't caught this and I ended up dropping it!" He huffed, pointing at the glass structure.

Sasuke shrugged. "I could've just made it again."

Naruto blinked. "You...made it?"

Sasuke didn't answer, instead turning to wonder into Naruto's room once again, but Naruto quickly moved over and grabbed his wrist. "Hey! The least you could do is answer me!" Naruto growled moving so that he stood before the other. Sasuke studied him a moment, before turning to stare up at the ceiling, a smirk crossing his face as he turned to look back at Naruto. Naruto allowed his eyes to leave Sasuke a moment to follow the other's gaze to where he had been looking at the ceiling moment's before, and to his bewilderment, he found a green plant. Like the one, Lee had tried to hang over Sakura's head the other day, what had they called it? A mistle toe? "Hey, I don't own a-" But before he could finish his sentence, Sasuke had pulled the other closer and had captured his lips in his own. Naruto's body stiffened as his eyes grew wide, his breathe hitching, until finally, his eyes slid closed. Sasuke's hold on his collar loosened, his hands traveled up to entangle into Naruto's hair, biting down onto the blonde's bottom lip. Naruto let out a yelp, Sasuke taking the opportunity to drive deeper, his tongue darting out and into Naruto's open mouth, brushing up against the roof of the blonde's mouth. Naruto let out a whimper, his hands reaching out to grasp Sasuke's shoulder's when a loud knock cut threw the silence.

Sasuke growled, pulling away as Naruto turned, and made his way to the door, opening it and glancing out.

"Merry Christmas!" Sakura, Kiba, Lee, Choji and Ino cried out together. Shikamaru had a scowl on his face shivering as Neji leaned in towards him. Hinata stood next to Shino, curled up into the taller male's side.

"What...?" Naruto began, but before he could ask Sakura cut in.

"Sasuke told us." She shrugged, just as Sasuke leaned over Naruto's shoulder a smirk on his face as he looked out at the others, give Naruto a nudge.

"C-come on in." Naruto muttered, guestering into the house as he moved out of the way.

-=-=-=-

"You'd think that they'd have something to eat at a party." Choji huffed to Shikamaru.

"Oh shut up already." He muttered, rolling his eyes as he looked up at his best friend.

"Party's aren't just about food, ya know." Neji threw in, turning his attention from Shikamaru, who's head was in his lap, to Choji. Shikamaru rolled his eyes before returning to the magazine he had stolen from Naruto's room.

"But I'm hu-" Choji began but was cut off by Ino, as she leaned over Choji to slap at the magazine in Shikamaru's hands. Shikamaru furrowed his brows as he turned to glare at her.

"What?" He growled and Ino motioned over towards Sasuke and Naruto, Shikamaru glanced over to find Naruto also in the same position as Shikamaru, his head in Sasuke's lap, however, instead of ignoring Naruto, like Neji as doing to Shikamaru, Sasuke was feeding Naruto by dangling the food above the other's mouth and dropping it, just to see if the blond could catch it. "So?" Shikamaru muttered, returning to his magazine. "Go tell someone who care's like Kiba." He muttered. Ino's face lite up as she glanced around the room. Lee and Sakura were in a corner chatting away, as Hinata listened in from beside Sakura. Then there was Naruto and Sasuke, Akamaru was curled up at the corner of the christmas tree, but...

"Hey, where is Kiba and Shino anyway?"

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he mad a face, Choji seemed to get the same idea, for they both muttered at the same time: "EW!"

Ino burst out laughing as all three of the boys turned to look at the kitchen, Kiba and Shino looking at thm funny, both carrying their own pile of food, after rading Naruto's fridge.

"What?!" Kiba looked quite dejected as he moved over to Hinata, Shino following close behind. Kiba smiled, as he held out a strawberry for Hinata, the girl blushing as she took it.

"I really think he's straight you guys." She smiled. "Shino on the other hand..." Ino raised an eyebrow as Shino leaned over steeling a hotdog from Kiba's plate.

"HEY!" The boy cried out, turning and reaching out for the hotdog, Shino however simply raised it above his head, Kiba struggling to grab it without having to stand up, almost scrambling ontop of Shino, who still showed no emotion on his face as he held the hotdog out of the boys reach....

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Narutard: I know it's past christmas, sorry I actually started this before christmas thinking, Hey I'll post it on christmas! and then I went to bed and NEVER finished it, so after a while of waiting, I finally decided to finish it, not as good as it probably would have been, but, ah, you get what you get and don't throw a fit! I mean it's not like your paying to read this!


End file.
